Smpcp9876
Smpcp9876 is the deputy of Batman903's robbery crew. He is extremely dangerous because he has had many EPF commanders defeated and tortured. He has many assassins who work under him and his enemies fear him to death. Smpcp is also a pookie hater and pookie killer. The Robbers of Batman903 During the peaceful days of Robbers in Abominable a young robber leader by the name Batman903 was ruling abominable and they were also friends with EPF. Not just that, they were good robbers, and they hated their main rivals Nickel500 and his crew. Smpcp was with his friends Flunce1, Penguinp7677, and Partstripes on the lighthouse beacon and they were finishing off their machine. Smpcp suggested that they should get more robbers just in case Nickel wanted to attack. Batman903 accepted without hesitation, little did they know that nickel was a good friend of Flunce1. They went to the town, and recruited robbers. By two weeks, there were 20 robbers, powerful enough to challenge nickel500. But a week later Flunce1 explained to his friends that nickel is a friend not enemy which made Smpcp have a good mood towards nickel and became his ally. Arguments with the pookies During an evening of hard work Smpcp was with his friends Penguinp7677 and Flunce1 in the lighthouse. Suddenly some pookies came in and started bullying his black puffle called shadow. Smpcp got angry and shouted at them. They started crying and then their mumu came in. She was protecting her pookies so Penguinp7677 got out his rifle and shot the mumu and Flunce1 kicked the pookies off the lighthouse. The pookies drowned and the mumu was injured. The following morning a pookie sent a pookie army to go and attack them. Smpcp was on patrol that day, he saw them coming and unleashed a squad to stop them from reaching. When the squad got onto the battlefield the pookies shot at them, but his Squad were too smart. They simply yawned and got their machine guns out and started shooting. Within no time the pookie army was destroyed. To celebrate, Smpcp attacked the pet shop and killed all the pookies that were there. Enemies Smpcp9876 has lots of different types of enemies. He is enemies with Pookies, Bradyd5, Gold spotter, Bradyd5's crew and all EPF agents. Then he heard that Brady shot nickels brother and killed nickel's family and was furious. Bradyd5 also shot his friend. Allies Smpcp9876 has over 300 friends and allies. A few of his allies are, Batman903, Flunce1, Nickel500, Luigi115(his bro) penguinp7677, Darkragent02, Stevenlego and Charltonroks. Some of these allies are in his army the TRA. Trivia *Smpcp9876 has lots of powers such as flying, speed, invisibility, mind reading, strength, magic and sorcery,healing dead people, making clones and can see invisible people. *He usually goes on the servers blizzard(if it is not full) and abominable *He has more than 300 friends * He has all the mascots on his friends list. * He has 24 puffles (two of each puffle) * Smp is a ninja, a fire ninja, a water ninja and 3/4 of the way of becoming a snow ninja